Reprecussions
by Vaisra Hecate
Summary: Femslash. Smut. Martha Kent was never the same after her son died, but one woman thinks otherwise.


**Repercussions**

 _Batman vs Superman fic._

 _Martha Kent/Diana_

* * *

It was unexpected. No one would have ever predicted that Clark Kent would die or that Superman was no more. It has been the talk of the town that Martha's son had coincidentally died while covering the story of Superman's battle, unbeknownst to the town folk that Superman was Clark. And Martha grieved. The indestructible son she had was, in fact, still very vulnerable all along. She wasn't prepared for it.

As Martha chopped the garlic on the kitchen counter, preparing for their funeral guest's meals, she had been crying. Internally afraid to admit that her adopted son left her so early. And with her husband gone, she didn't know how she will handle all these emotions. She wanted to scream, break things and just cry. But she had to be strong, because she was now all alone. Without a man in her world.

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her sleeves. "Wouldn't want these to taste salty" she laughed to herself.

"Yes,I guess you are right, these sandwiches are better sweetened than salted"

Martha looked up. Her eyes wandered to the young woman before her who had a piece of sandwich between her lips.

 _Who was she?_ It was the first thought that ran in Martha Kent's head. Her dark hair accentuated her fair complexion, to look more exotic; she's very beautiful for a young lady who works as a reporter. Or perhaps she could be from the newspaper crew Clark used to work for. Or maybe she might have been interviewed by his son, sometime ago. So she concluded. _She must be one of the guest_.

"He was brave, righteous, I've only met him once, fought with him once, but he left a very big impact.." Martha's guest told her. Martha racked her brain, _fought with my son once? A woman like her, fighting those monsters?_ It was unthinkable! She pursed her lips, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, ready to say the next words she knew she could never take back.

"He _was_ a good man" Martha replied, with a bit of tremble in her voice. "Is Clark..a good friend to you miss-? I'm sorry.. I must have missed you name, during the introductions-"

The woman smiled, and rested Martha's rambling with a soft hand in the air, gesturing her to calm down. "Diana Prince, but please, just call me Diana." she smiled. She walked closer to Martha and leaned her back against the counter. Martha, inhaled deeply as she swiped a loose strand of hair behind her ear and went back to chopping garlic, utterly embarrassed with her sudden breakdown.

"You are lonely, we all go through loss. But some have been hardened throughout the years, like I, who had lived longer than anyone" she continued. "I know one thing, women are stronger and so are you… but" she paused taking a glance at Martha who had seem to look up and halted with her activity. "Release is inevitable, crying is fine as long as you stand up again"

Martha's eyes swelled with tears. She sobbed, head lowered towards the counter. What the woman told her made her break again. She already knew that but why does she have to bare it? She felt Diana's hand gently press on her shoulder. She was much taller than her, Martha had noted. A young woman should not comfort an older lady like her this way, it was embarrassing. But she couldn't help but to open up, to let warmth hold her once more in this cold stony and lonely world. She needed someone. She needed anyone.

Diana, engulfed her in her arms. And Martha sobbed. She couldn't help notice how Diana would rub her back, hushing her so softly. So tender that it made her melt. She knew this feeling was wrong but she needed something more than just a simple hug. She needed to be loved.

And she let her, this stranger.

Diana pressed her lips against Martha's cheeks as she comforted the woman, the saltness of Martha's tears reached her full lips. She moved away to look at Clark Kent's mother, brushing the stained cheeks with her thumb. What she saw made her buck moreto compassion, a soldier like her felt sympathy for this woman. She could see it in Martha's eyes the anguish of lost and she wanted to alleviate them. She pressed her lips tightly against Martha's full ones. The only thing she knew to ease the pain was love, as her Mother told her, or as time had told her.

It was supposed to be a simple kiss but Martha thought otherwise, as she felt Diana's lips against her, she instinctively closed her eyes, savoring the fullness and sweetness of the younger woman's lips against her. They were soft yet firm, only in the moment has she ever felt this, an embrace of a woman so strong as a man yet as gentle as a woman's. It was utterly insane to think of allowing this but she did. She wanted Diana's embrace, she wanted Diana's hands on her cheeks, more so she wanted Diana's lips on her. She clutched Diana's waist tighter, deepening the kiss, she licked the younger woman's lower lips begging for more and Diana obliged, opening them to the sweetest cavern she could ever explore.

* * *

She had woken up from the sudden flashback of one certain raven haired soldier.

She had left so suddenly, that Martha had her mind wonder about Diana Prince ever since that day at her son's funeral. She couldn't help feeling something was missing, she couldn't help feeling guilty, as she looked at her husband's photo on the bedside table, at the same time she couldn't help remembering the warmth of Diana's lips on hers.

Her fingers danced along her lips, absentmindedly. It has been three months since she had last seen, Diana Prince, she would see her sometimes on television, as a very well known entrepreneur. Interviews and talks have made her impossible to reach and Martha knew she was to ordinary to be entertained by the brilliant woman, but why does she find herself holding her phone and a piece of paper of a scribbled number?

She opened the television, she knew that there is a latest talk with Diana Prince as a guest, today. She had been watching her ever since for this was the only way she could be reminded of Diana, the woman who gave her warmth during her dark day.

As the camera zoomed in on Diana, Martha would press her lips together and absentmindedly drag her fingers along them.

* * *

Diana felt her phone vibrate, the third time during the show. She opened it only to see three missed calls from an unknown number. She paid no mind to it, she shrugged it off as _business as usual._ But as she was putting it back to her pocket, the mobile phone lit up and the number had popped up. She swiped the screen for the call button and placed it to her ears.

"Hello, Diana Prince speaking, who is this?"

She waited for a few minutes and there was no response. She was about to close it when the person on the other line spoke, yet only quietly.

"It's me." She recognized that voice, and Diana had hoped this person would call as soon as she left that place three months ago. But, alas, there was no call and she had to go and fly for Europe to attend an urgent business meeting which she had postponed during the battle with Doomsday and the funeral of Superman.

"...Martha" she said softly into the receiver. "How have you been?"

"I've been good... coping, now that Clark's gone" she could still hear the sorrow in Martha's voice, thought the other woman tried to hide it. Diana let a smile escape her lips, to hear that Martha has been well made her worries subside.

"Ms. Prince, the show is about to start" her secretary told her. She gave a short nod and went back to Martha.

"I'm sorry, it must have been a wrong time, I was watching you on television today and when the break came up I- " rambled Martha.

"It's alright Martha. If, you're not busy tomorrow, I'd like to make it up with you?"

"I- Of course, Diana"

* * *

Martha shivered as the cold wind touched her shoulders. She tightened her shawl hoping that it could warm her more. The night had gone smoothly, dishes were finished in laughter and reminiscing. The stars at the hill side where Diana decide to have a surprisingly quite scrumptious picnic, glittered wonderfully. Captivating. She hasn't felt this alive since Jonathan, her husband had died. Diana made her feel like this, alive, anew to the world she walked in now, loved.

She had forgotten the feeling entirely, to be loved and cared for.

"So, you really had jumped into the river to save your dog from drowning?" Diana chuckled.

"Well, Clark loved that dog, and would be heartbroken if I had let it happened, he was just discovering who he was at that time and I loved him very much" she continued, looking at the swirling wine.

"It must have been more chaotic if they actually found you swimming after you dog"

"It will be, there was no doubt. Jonathan..." Martha took a pause at mentioning her husband's name. She hadn't spoken of him in a long while like this. The memories were to painful to relieve, but now, as she think about it, she felt happy talking about Jonathan like this. "Jonathan would have been mad if he found out."

"I jumped into the sea once, to save someone. I remember the free falling sensation when I jumped at that 20 ft high cliff" she smiled. "It was quite a feat, and after than nothing was the same again" Diana paused and gazed from the stars to her. "Jumping to save someone from their life is the same"

"Is it worth saving me then?" Martha murmured. "There's nothing more of me, I have loss everything" she smiled sadly, averting her gaze to the checkered mantle they had sat upon.

She felt Diana's hands on her hand, she looked up to see her eyes, intently gazing at back at her. "You are worth saving" the younger woman murmured.

And that had done it, she didn't know if it was the sorrow or the wine, but she answered to the pull that kept tugging her towards the inevitable moment. Martha kissed Diana. She kissed the lips that she had been dreaming of for the last three months and now she had. The sensation was still the same like before, she craved it.

She felt Diana's hands move to her face, deepening the kiss further. Protruding her tongue to ask for permission and Martha obliged. Her tongue danced with Diana's and Diana's with her. It was marvelous that she was intoxicated by the ministration. She wanted more. She always have known she wanted more of Diana Prince. She became bolder.

Martha pushed Diana back to the mantle, straddling her, kissing her vigorously like she had been deprived. Diana, in response, grabbed the woman's waist and held her still, clearly telling Martha she wanted this to happen.

"You make me feel so alive" Martha whispered against Diana's lips. The warrior only smiled and kissed her again, more passionately than a moment ago. Martha felt Diana's hand wander lower, she hissed at the warmth that contacted her icy cold thighs.

She felt aroused now, as Diana's hand hike her dress higher and higher. She deeply kissed the warrior, a sign she wanted her to continue.

"Higher" Martha murmured in between kisses.

Diana understood and went up higher until she reached Martha's underwear. She felt Diana's fingers running along the band, oh how she pleaded in her head for the woman to be done with it already. Her panties were soaking wet, she felt them dripping along her thighs now.

"Diana" she said.

Diana only smirked and left the band alone, yet Martha did not expect the long finger that swiped against her vagina over her soaked underwear. She moaned at the contact, rubbing her clit against Diana's perfect fingers. She felt Diana's weight against her as she flipped them over. Martha gasped as she felt Diana's full lips on her neck slowly nipping on a spot below her ear. She continued doing so and her ministrations on Martha's soaked underwear did not stop.

"Please" she pleaded, Martha inhaled sharply as a finger slipped into her clit. Diana smirked and continued kiss over her dress, over her mounds, her fingers slowly exploring her nether regions.

She felt her thrust more, fully and faster. Martha swallowed taking Diana clawed on her back, gasping as she felt waves of pleasure racked her core. Diana slowly got her up, pulling her dress over her head, leaving her bare under the star lit sky.

"You're wonderful, beautiful" Diana took her mounds in her mouth and the pleasure was immense. Martha moaned loudly. Diana loved her like no man did. Even this was surpassing her days with Jonathan, everything was so vivid, so felt, so good that it left her wanting for more. She could feel her heart hammer loudly against her chest and her ears making her more numb as Diana continued her ministrations. She was close.

* * *

Diana twirled her finger on to Martha's hair. They lay naked under the dark sky and dawn was breaking through the sky. She watched as Martha stir from her sleep. The woman had been wonderful this night, and Diana fully appreciated that. Now, watching Martha at the break of dawn, made her hum in pure fascination.

"You are wonderful, and you're worth all the love you can get, don't ever think less… Martha" she whispered, kissing her by her ears, trailing sweet and short pecks along her jaw and neck.

Martha closed her eyes, reliving the moment the had a few moments ago. She will keep it forever in her, heart. Indeed, she was a woman who was loss, but now, with Diana with her, she was once again whole.

.


End file.
